Digimon-Style the Little Mer-Angel
by Princess Luka Vocalzal
Summary: In company to my other fic; the gang and Rika's cousin plan out a big bang musical for the public: The Little Mermaid! Karu plays the head-strong mermaid and Henry plays her land-prince. Will true love bloom during and after the production? Will the show be a success? Fem.Kazu!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Luka here again with a sort of company to Tamer Angel of Darkness cause I'm already getting jumbled and distracted for lack of better words with this new idea. So basically, this takes place a few years after the whole adventure and Kazu's still genderbent...

Kazu: Not again!*Smacks with frying pan* OW!

Me: Never gets old...Anyways, Rika's cousin transfers along with Rika to the gang's high-school and they take part in the school's annual mid-year play.

Takato: Now this sounds exciting!

Rika: Speak for yourself.

Henry: What play is it going to be?

Me: It's the Broadway version of the Little Mermaid!

Suzie: Yaah!

Kenta: You gotta be kidding me!

Me: Nope! Also, this isn't really a chapter I'm just putting up the roles everyone's getting...oh and this is a Fem!Kazu/Henry romance by the way.

Everyone(Kazu and Henry beat-red): WHAT?!

Me: Anywho, here's the cast:

Henry Wong as Prince Eric

Hikaru Shiota (AKA Fem. Kazu) as Ariel

Rika Nonaka as Ursula

Mao Nonaka (OC) as King Triton

Takato as Flounder

Kenta as Scuttle

Ryo as Sebastian

Ken (Not from Digimon 02, an OC) as Grimsby

Kai (Takato's cousin) as Chef Louie

Dan and Hans (OCs) as Floatsam and Jetsam respectively

Jeri as Charlotta (or whatever that head maid's name is, I don't remember)

* * *

I just want to say now, I picked the Little Mermaid because it's my favorite romance and I picked the Broadway version because I think it expands more on the whole situation and the characters themselves compared to the Disney version. Also, since this is the musical (obviously) I'm also going to list the gang's singing voices below.

Henry: Brad Kane (think Aladdin from the Disney movie)

Hikaru: Lea Salonga (think Jasmie from Disney's Aladdin)*I picked her because there are duets for her and Henry and since Brad and Lea sounded so good together in 'A Whole New World' I though it be a shame not to post them together again.*

Rika: Idina Menzel (Elsa from Disney's Frozen; I picked her because Rika's the only original character aside from Mimi with any actually singing experince and I think she has a pretty good voice, like Elsa and besides, both are strong female characters like Ursula, only Rika's the only Tamer with the type of mean attitude that would fit Ursula and Idina is just the dramatic, powerful voice I think would best match up when you compare her voice from 'Let it Go' to 'Poor Unfortunate Souls'.)

Mao (AKA my OC and Rika's cousin): Jason Raize (He played Simba in the original Broadway's the Lion King and Denahi in Brother Bear, he has a strong voice like KIng Triton, I thought it be a good match).

Takato: Zachary Levi (think Flynn Rider from Disney's Tangled I think he has an okay voice and Flynn's own cowardice is kind of like Flounder's in its own right; Flounder and Flynn can be relatively easily scared, but that doesn't mean that they can't be brave when they want to be, so I think using Zachary's voice would be a good match to Flounder's character, besides, Flounder only sings one song along side the Mersisters).

Kenta: Robin Williams (The Genie from Disney's Aladdin and come on, who wouldn't but a person as Scuttle with the same voice from the greatest Disney character to be made. Besides, personality-wise Genie and Scuttle are the perfect match).

Ryo: Cam Clarke (I think he was pretty good playing Simba's singing voice in Lion King 2).

Kai: Corbin Bleu (think Chad from High School Muscial; Kai's playing just as much a more minor character as Chad was since both don't sing so much a song or two, so I think its suitable).

Ken: Jonathan Groff (think Kristoff from Disney's Frozen; I honestly couldn't think of anyone else with minor singing reference).

Dan and Hans: Justin Beaver (or however its spelled) and Jesse McCartney respectively (to be honest I'm just running out of male singers).

Jeri: Susan Egan (Meg from Disney's Hercules cause I couldn't think of a better singer; look up 'I won't say I'm in Love' and you'll see why).

* * *

So if anyone has any comments, please, feel free to do so in your reviews, but remember...NO FLAMING! See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey everyone, I'm back~!

Kazu(groaning)*Gets hit in the head with a frying pan*Ouch! Stop that already will ya?

Me: Then stop being rude!

Takato: Aw, c'mon guys, don't fight!

Suzie: Yeah, we got a show to put on! (Mutters): Not that I'm in it...

Me: I heard that Suzie and even though you don't have a part, you do have a role to play, so do Ai and Mako.

Suzie, Ai and Mako: We do?

Everyone else: They do?

Me: Yep! Ai and Mako are part of the lights and sound crew, and Suzie gets an even more speical role, she's the hostess!

Tamers: Hostess?

Me: Yep! She's bascially in charge of all the snacks people can buy, making sure the tickets are being sold and most importantly, the reception party!

Suzie: Wow! I'm in charge of all that?!

Me; Yep, again!

Henry: Are you sure that's wise?

Me: Again, yep! So don't make me repeat myself again. Also, to my dear viewers and followers, if you need visual help with costumes look like look up 'The Little Mermaid Pre-Broadway' and if you need to think what Hikaru looks like, think Kairi in Kingdom hearts 3 but with dark brown hair and greyish-blue eyes. Now, without further a-due...take it away Henry!

Henry: Princess Luka Vocalzal does not own Digimon or The Little Mermaid (Disney or Broadway versions)!

* * *

Chapter 1: Opening Night and Scene

A lot of things had changed since the Tamers' adventures in the Digital World; everyone was either a senior, junior or freshmen. Everyone practically celebrated being together again once Ai and Mako were freshmen. Henry was captain of the Martial Arts club, Rika was in the debate team and was running for captain next semester. Takato, naturally, has been captain of the soccer team since he made junior, Kenta was on the baseball team, surprisingly, all that running in the Digital World really paid off. Suzie, Ai and Mako were all apart of the science club, Jeri had joined choir, Ryo joined the swim team and as for Karu, she was content with doing her own thing, and as of yet, has yet to join any teams or clubs or even participate in any school activities, always spending her time reading her mother's books.

However, all that changed when news of the mid-year, annual play had been announced. Last year had been Beauty and the Beast, and it had been a huge success. They had all attended that year also with Ai and Mako, and thought it looked like a lot of fun, so naturally, Takato thought it would be the perfect thing for all of them to do together to makeup for lost time. Rika's cousin Mao decided to join in too, just for the fun of it, but it took a lot of convincing on Takato's part to get Karu to agree to take part, much less audition.

After months of long, hard work of practice, crafts and electric problems; it was finally opening night. Suzie, who was given the role of hostess by the director, had just finished over looking the snack table; three different types of popcorn seasoning and five packages of three different kinds of pop, also, they had a long array of candy bars. Suzie's dark purple hair had grown over the years to reach her waist and it had been styled for the occasion in gentle waves, while at the same time pulled back into delicate ponytail with stylish, white beads. She wore a small touch of shimmering, light pink eyeshadow and rose-pink lip gloss, with a very subtle touch of blush. She wore a stunning, figure-fitting, magenta sundress with a modest V-neck as not to give poor Henry a heart-attack with candy-floss-pink stockings and knee-high, thin, purple boots with a link-chain around her neck with a sunflower pendant.

She smiled as she watched people almost flooding into the school to see the show, after paying the tickets, they're given white bracelets with red or green designs. Red was a normal bracelet that allowed people back in after leaving for the washrooms, green meant they were allowed free re-fills, but the green ones cost extra. "Come one, come all to see Shinjuku High's performance of The Little Mermaid!" Suzie called into a mircrophone, standing outside the school gates to try and attract people into seeing the show, "Starring Hikaru; the headstrong mermaid who dreams of life on land!"

Meanwhile, backstage, up in the tech center, Ai and Mako were busy away with three others prepping the special effects, as well as the props. "All's well over here," Ai said, wearing a white uniform that had a skirt instead of a pair of pants, "How about you guys?"

"Everything's fine here," Mako replied, wearing the male uniform. "Same here," Another boy said. "And here," Another said. "Here's good," The only other female added. "Okay," Ai said, before taking out a corded walkie-talkie and pressed a blue button, "Hikaze, this is Ai, you hear me?"

Down in the more casual section of the backstage area, where the actors were prepping themselves and doing last minute go-overs, a senior with smooth, shoulder-length, blood-red hair and orangey-brown eyes answered her, "Loud and clear." He was wearing a simple, dark brown cardigan over a long-sleeved, green shirt with loose, faded jeans tucked into brown boots with a matching belt.

"All's clear up here," Ai told him over the walkie-talkie, "We're ready when you guys are."

"Right, on my signal you guys hit the spotlights once the orchestra starts," Joji Hikaze said, "You know you're cues from there," After getting an affirmative sound from the female twin, Joji then turned to address his cast, while clapping his hands to get their attention, "Okay everyone, attention please, attention please," Once he had everyone's attention, he continued, "This is our big day everyone, now I just want to congratulate you all on a job well done these past few months and I'm expecting all of you to live up to all that practice and make this year's mid-year play a big hit!"

"Yes sir!" The actors/actresses all exclaimed eager to live up to expectations. "Good to hear," Joji grinned with a nod, before going to his check-list and turned a page, "Roll call: Matsuki Takato."

"Present!" Takato called from the back. "Kitagawa Kenta," Joji said. "Present!" Kenta said from the third row. "Tagami Dan and Mito Hans," Joji said. "Present!" The two ravenettes called from the back. "Nonaka Mao and Rika," Joji said after checking the two off. "Present!" The redheads said. "Akiyama Ryo," Joji said, but at the lack of response he blinked, "Akiyama Ryo."

"Oh!" The brunette yelped, apparently waking up, "P-Present!" Joji hummed before checking him off. "Higami Taichi, Utashi Yutaka, Orimoto Sora..." Joji continued, checking off names as the owners called back, until, "Wazaki Dan."

"He's not here!" A random actor informed, much to Joji's irritation. "Aw, that Wazaki's never here when you need him," The director grumbled, "All's that left is our stars; Wong Henry and Shiota Hikaru!" He then looked around in confusion at not seeing or hearing them, "Henry, Hikaru!"

"We're right here!" A male voice exclaimed. "Over here!" A female added, "Excuse us!" The two leads made their way to the front of the crowd, a bit embarrassed at not paying attention and being caught. It was true, while Henry and Karu were aiming to simply be extras or helpers, they had been caught singing one of the songs, and Joji had begged them to play the roles of Eric and Ariel.

"I just want to say I'm special proud of the two of you," Joji said, "Even with the weight of the play on both your shoulders and not exactly being comfortable at first, you two over came it and progressed amazingly!"

"Thank you," The two said blushing at the praise, they were not shy, they just didn't like being in the spotlight. "Alright everyone, get ready, we start in a few minutes!" Joji said and the performers rushed to their respected gender's dressing room to get ready.

(In the Girls' Dressing Room)

All the girls were giggling and gossiping about various things as they got ready and helped each other. "So, Karu," Rika said casually as she applied whitish-blonde hair chalk to her hair as said girl hummed in acknowledgement, while taking a sip of water, "When are you going to tell Henry you want to have his babies?" Karu's greyish-blue eyes snapped wide in shock, before doing a spit-take, much to the redhead's and Jeri's amusements as she coughed, while the girls (quietly squealing) listened in.

"Rika!" Karu said looking shocked, yet very alarmed and embarrassed. "What?" Rika asked shrugging. "Why would you ask something like that?" Karu asked scandilously, "I have no such desire!" But the heavy blush on her face told a different story. "But you do like him don't you?" Jeri asked and the other actresses leaned in a little to hear as Karu blushed even harder. "Since we met..." Karu admitted, playing with a strand of her dark brown hair making many girls swoon at the idea of such a romantic story, but the girl sighed, "But he's never going to like me the same way." It was true and it broke Karu's heart knowing the only boy she'd probably every truly love since they were both twelve, would never see her that way.

"Why wouldn't he?" Jeri asked. "He obviously likes Rika; he respects her, they both enjoy a good fight, they're both good at Digimon, need I go on," Karu answered, while listening her reasons off her fingers. "He also respects you, you also love a good fight, heck, you're the only one who can hold your own against him in a martial arts fight _and_ keep him on his toes!" Rika said in response _,_ "You're also pretty good at Digimon, also, you two seem closer than me and Henry, in fact, you seem to be almost always together here at school and he's also the first to try and protect you whenever a rogue Digimon actually manages to get here." Karu blushed more, seeing the truth in that.

"You..." Karu said hesitantly, "Really think...I could have a chance?"

"I know so," Rika assured with a smile. "Same here, if any girl does, it's you," Jeri agreed, "How about this, after the show at the party; tell him. Find a way to get the two of you alone and tell him how you feel for him." Karu seemed unsure, but gave a small nod, hoping things went well.

(In the Boys' Dressing Room)

All the boys were laughing and joking as they too got themselves ready, before Ryo, unknowingly, asked Henry the same question Rika had asked Karu, but with a leering expression. "So, Henry, when ya gonna tell her?" Ryo asked and the other boys, sans Takato and Kenta (who were confused) grinned as well once realizing what he meant. "Tell who what?" Henry asked while ducking under his vanity to tighten the straps of his boots. "Oh, you know," Ryo said casually, while adjusting his hat, "Telling Karu that you want to make her the mother of your children." Henry's eyes snapped wide and (forgetting he was under his vanity) tried to sit up, only to bang his head, much to his pained-irritation and the others amusements, sans Takato and Kenta who gaped in shock.

"RYO!" Henry, Takato and Kenta all but yelled as the guys laughed. "Oh, come on!" Ryo teased, "Don't tell you haven't _once_ admired her courage, determination and not to mention her beauty,"

"She's practically our sister!" Takato and Kenta shouted, while Henry turned beat red, knowing it was true. He had fallen for the beautiful brunette, but for more than her physical beauty, but her no-nonsense attitude, her kindness to his little sister and her friends, her courage against great odds and her determined nature, despite the odds. She was truly gorgeous; inside and out, that he couldn't deny.

"Admit Wong," One of the extras said with a leering grin, "You practically grew-up with her all through out the high school years, don't tell you haven't once noticed the sexiness of Shiota."

"For your information Tagami, I really don't care," Henry said, shooting him a warning look, added with Takato, Ryo and Kenta's protective glares, Ryo had grown to care for the girl, finding her like the sister he never had (and their looks often had them mistake for twins, not that he honestly minded), so he wasn't afraid to protect her virtue. Henry then sighed in depression before adding begrudgingly, "And yes, I have," Ryo grinned despite himself, while Takato and Kenta were little shocked, though mostly amused with their friend's situation as the bluenette dropped his head on the tabletop in front of him, "What am I going to do, if I say that in those words; she'll pound me into the ground!"

"More like drag you to the nearest closet..." Ryo muttered. "Huh?" Takato and Kenta asked. "Nothing!" Ryo said making them shrug. "She obviously doesn't love me...not that way," Henry said miserably, "She thinks of me as another brother to look after."

"I don't think so," Kenta said. "Yeah, if that were so, she wouldn't indulge you in those fights or be so interested in whatever you say or do," Takato added making Henry blink. "Not to mention she enjoys her time alone with you," Ryo added. "Besides, if one of us had caught her bridal-style, I doubt she'd turn so red you'd think her head was a strawberry," Kenta added, matter-of-factly. Henry blushed darkly at the memory of catching her. "Here's an idea," Takato offered, "At the party, tell her; get a moment with her alone and tell her how you feel." Henry seemed to think on it before sighing, "What do I have to lose?"

The boys cheered, before Mako's voice came over the intercom, "Attention all cast and crew-members, please get to stations, we start in five minutes!" Everyone rushed and practically (some literally) tripping over themselves to get to their stations. Joji was shouting last minutes things, nearly getting hit in the face with a cloth, when he turned and bumped right into Suzie. "Suzie!" Joji gasped in surprise. "Joji, I was looking for you!" Suzie said, motionging to the curtain, "Take a peek!" Curious, he did and his eyes nearly popped out, "It's a full house!" Sure enough, every seat had been filled by people of all ages.

"Joji? Joji?" Ai said over the walkie-talkie, "Hikaze!" That snapped him out of it. "Huh, what?" He asked. "We're ready when you are," Ai told him, making him jump in realization. "Oh! Oh yes, of course!" Joji said in a rush as he ushered Suzie off-stage, before speaking to the conductor over a comlink, "Hit it Hitoshi!"

The senior before the ochestra nodded to his musicians and with that, the musicians began the first song in a roar of music. 'Tonight,' Henry and Karu silently vowed as the curtains parted, 'Tonight, I'll tell her/him.' From the rafters, the tech-crew lowered the hull of a boat with five actors dressed as sailors up in the netting. At the wheel as an actor dressed in more higher-titled sailor. To his left was another senior with curly, magenta hair and dark violet eyes with fair skin wearing a blue jacket over a white dress shirt with a purple scarf tucked into his jacket with blue pants with silver designs on the sides and black shoes with silver buckles with a handkerchief in hand. To his right was Henry, whose dark blue hair was combed to look wind-swept, yet neat at the same time and his silver eyes danced with joy. He wore a loose, white dress shirt with black pants, a red sash for a belt and brown boots with darker straps and gold buckles.

 _ **"I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue!"**_ The pilot sang.

 _ **"An' its hey, to the starboard, heave-ho!"**_ The sailors added.

 _ **"Brave sailor, beware, 'cause a big 'uns a-brewin'!"**_ The pilot started

 _ **"Mysterious fathoms below!**_

 _ **Heave-ho!"**_ The sailors finished.

 _ **"I'll sing you a song of the king of the sea,"**_ The pilot continued.

 _ **"An' its hey, to the starboard, heave-ho!"**_ All six sang together.

 _ **"Ruler of all of the oceans is he,"**_ The pilot began once more.

 _ **"In mysterious fathoms below!"**_ The sailors finished again, **_"Fathoms below, below! From whence wayward westerlies blow! Where Mao is king, and his merpeople sing. In Mysterious Fathoms Below!"_**

 _ **"Open the back sail, open her wide!**_

 _ **Raise her back quickly, starboard side!"**_ Henry sang enthusiastically.

"Isn't this perfection Ken?" Henry asked the magenta-haired teen, "Out here on the open sea, surrounded by nothing but water!"

"Ah, yes...it's...delightful!" Ken said sickly, stumbling for balance, but thankfully Henry caught him as kids and a few older people laughed at his antics.

 _ **"The salt on your skin, and the wind in your hair,"**_ Henry sang, **_"We're miles from the shore, and guess what?"_** He gave a grin as he shot his arms above his head, _**"I don't care!"**_

 _ **"As for me..."**_ Ken moaned, looking like he was going to be sick, _**"I'm about to heave-ho!"**_ He brought the handkerchief to his mouth as people laughed at him again. "Back to work!" The pilot called to the sailors, who began the next verse.

 _ **"I'll sing you a song of the king of the sea**_

 _ **An' it's hey, to the starboard, heave-ho!**_

 _ **Ruler of all of the oceans is he**_

 _ **In mysterious fathoms below!"**_ The sailors sang together in perfect sync.

"King of the sea, indeed!" Ken scoffed, obviously not believing them, "A lot of nautical nonsense! Nothing but a superstition!"

 _ **"I once knew who met a mermaid! She got first his heart, then his mind!"**_ The pilot told them, seriously, _**"And once its was not, she just left him to rot! And she wasn't the worst of her kind!"**_

 _ **"The king of the ocean gets angry!"**_ A blonde sailor sang.

 _ **"And when he gets angry, beware!"**_ A raven-haired sailor sang.

 _ **"I'm tellin' ya, lad**_

 _ **When King Mao is mad**_

 _ **How the waves will buck, rock to and fro!"**_ The pilot finished.

 _ **"Hang on good luck,"**_ All six sang together, doing a sink motion with their arms, _**"As down you go!"**_

Henry chuckled at the sickly green look on Ken's face, when suddenly, a beautiful female voice began to vocalize, _**"Ah ah ah ah...ah ah ah ah ah..."**_ Seeming to echo through the theater, much to the people's curiosity. "What is that?" Henry asked transfixed, "Do you hear something?" All but Ken looked around bewildered as they tried to find the source of the voice.

"Milord, please," Ken begged Henry, "Enough sea-faring; you've got to get back, to honor your father's dying wish," At this point the singing stopped, "And take up his crown."

"I told you, that's not the life for me Ken," Henry told him, before motioning to himself, "Do I really look like the type to stay cooped up inside the palace all day to you?"

(BACK-STAGE)

A few of the Tamers smirked at that statement. "If it meant working on your computer, yes," Rika sniggered as Karu kept a mic covered with a cloth to keep anyone from hearing the redhead. "Mr. Hikaze, I'm looking through the script and can't find that line," Kenta said in slight concern to Joji as he thumbed through a copy of the script, referring to said statement. "A little improvise here and there doesn't hurt anything Kenta," Joji assured, "Henry knows what he's doing."

(ON-STAGE)

With the cue of the lights, Henry began to sing once more, _**"This is where I belong! Out on the clear-wide blue here, I feel complete new here in the tide swift flow! And when the call is strong! I feel like I can hear the sea, wild and green; calling me...In mysterious fathoms below..."**_

 _ **"Ah ah ah ah...ah ah ah ah ah..."**_ The mystery voice sung once more, instantly capturing Henry's attention. "There it is again!" He exclaimed looking for the source of the voice. "We ought to be heading back to shore, You're Majesty!" The pilot said to Henry. "Indeed we should," Ken agreed hastily, but Henry had other plans.

"Not while _I'm_ captain!" The half-Chinese, half-Japanese teen said, "Now follow that voice! To the ends of the earth if we have to!"

"Aye, aye Captain!" The pilot replied as Ken moaned in misery, while Henry got out a spyglass and began looked out over the audience as if searching for the owner of the mysterious voice. As this happened the pilot and sailors sang one last verse to wrap up the scene.

 _ **"There's mermaids out there in the bottomless blue**_

 _ **An it's hey, to the starboard, heave-ho!**_

 _ **Watch out for 'em, lad, or you'll go to your ruin**_

 _ **Myste~ri~ous Fath~oms be~LOW~!"**_

As they held the last note, the ship was lifted back up into the rafters in one big dramatic finish. A lot of people cheered and clapped for the opening scene as the fake waves rose up towards the rafters and the lights turned dark blue.

(BACK-STAGE)

"Great job Henry!" Takato cheered as he and Ryo clapped said actor on the back. "You guys did great too!" Kenta added to the other actors who had been on during the first scene as everyone got ready for the next scene. "Thanks, went better than I thought it would," Henry remarked. "At least you got to go first," Rika complained, arms folded, "I'm, what? Three acts in?"

"Counting the one that's about to start?" Suzie asked, holding her own copy of the script, "Yep." Rika groaned.

As everyone else talked, Henry quietly snuck over to wear the snacks were, smiling as he reached for one of the cookies Takato had brought, only to meet someone else's hand. Henry and the other person yelped, only for him to see it was Karu. "Oh, hey Henry," Karu smiled, "Great work on the opening scene."

"Thanks," Henry said before handing her a cookie, "Here." She smiled and muttered a quick 'thank you', making him turn pink in the cheeks. "Um...Henry?" She spoke up, suddenly timid much to his curiosity. He had seen her wear many emotions; anger, rage, even sorrow, but he never seen Karu of all people look the least bit timid. "Yes?" He asked. "I...I really..." She tried to say, only to be interrupted by one of her story-sisters. "C'mon Karu, Hanna really needs to talk to you about something, I didn't ask what," She said, pulling her off. "But, I...talk to you later Henry?" Karu said quickly. "Um...sure," Henry said confused, yet also strangely disappointed but smiled re-assuringly all the same, making her smile back.

"OH COME ON!" Suzie yelled in disbelieved-annoyance as she popped up from behind the table, startling her brother. "Suzie!" Jeri and Rika scolded as they pulled her back under. Henry looked very lost, but shrugged and walked off, while grabbing a cookie and pop.

* * *

Me: And there we have, our opening scene! Wow, that took forever!

Takato: Also, Henry and Karu's first attempt of confessing.

Kenta: Technically Karu's first attempt.

Suzie: And darn it all, they were interrupted!

Me: Well, there's still plenty of scenes left, not to mention the reception party after. I'm sure it'll happen sooner or later. Now, all my dear viewers and followers, please review and remember the golden rule!

Kazu: And what's that?

Me: NO FLAMING!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hey guys, I'm back with Digimon-Style the Little Mer-Angel!

Kazu: Here we go again…

Ryo: It's not all that bad.

Me: Thank you Ryo!

Rika: Too bad there weren't any reviews though.

Me: Yeah, but hey, I'm one of those authors who don't need reviews to keep doing their story, so without further a-due, take it away Suzie!

Suzie: Princess Luka Vocalzal does not own Digimon or The Little Mermaid, the Disney or Broadway version!

Me: Also, during the song _**"this"**_ is when the singers are singing together and **"this"** means someone's singing alone, I'm just using this for this one song.

Chapter 2: Act 1; Scene 1: Deep Sea Celebration

The audience gathered in Shinjuku's High School theatre let out amazed gasps as the lights turned a dark shade, causing the blue backdrop to glimmer like the sea. They gasped as actors dressed flamboyantly as sea critters glided across the stage on hidden roller-skates as twin plastic columns were rolled out, glimmering in the stage lights to create the undersea castle of Atlantica.

Then, two male extras glided out from the sides of the stage, dressed as pale orangey-pink seahorses with loose clothes attached to their arms to look like fins. A few kids actually laughed as they bowed to each other, thinking they looked a bit funny. One of the 'seahorses' had dark red hair, while the other had pale blonde hair.

Turning to the audience, the red-haired actor said loud enough to be heard by all, "Welcome, one and all, to our glorious celebration!"

"Of our glorious King Mao!" The blonde added, "Who defeated the Sea Witch and banished her forever!"

Then, two actors dressed as swordfish 'glided' in, pulling a water-themed throne on wheels as the two turned and bowed to who was on it. The male on it was just a year older then the eldest tamers with chin-length fiery-red hair, the same shade as Rika's hair with pale skin and emerald green eyes. He wore a teal sash over his chest that was twisted around like seaweed and a long, dark blue skirt covered his legs and hide his skates with a lighter cloth fashioned to form a mer-tail and he held a pale blue plastic triton. This young teen was Mao Nonaka, Rika's cousin, who had been casted as King Triton.

"Marvel lent merfolk," Mao said, "My seven lovely daughters will entertain you with a song."

"Introducing, the distinguished court composer!" The red head announced. "The haratio, felonious, crustaceous Ryo!" The blonde finished and the audience applauded with laughs as a new actor ran out to take in the applause.

This teen had spiked, dark brown hair with light blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. He wore a white dress shirt with a black bowtie under a red jacket with matching pants and black dress shoes, white socks and red gloves with a red headband with googly eyes attached to it and three extra red legs sewed to each side.

After bowing, Ryo ran up to Mao. "Oh sire, you're gonna love this number!" Ryo said excitedly, "I've worked really hard on this one's solo!"

"And who's singing solo?" Mao asked. "The youngest one, Hikaru," Ryo replied with a smile, "Such a voice that child, why its as clear as ice, pitch smooth as water, why I haven't hear such magnificent sound since…" Ryo faltered a little, "Since, well…"

"Since her mother, the queen," Mao interrupted with a seldom expression as the extras bowed their heads in respect, "May she rest in peace."

After no more than five to six seconds of silence, Ryo looked up at him with a grin, "You're going to be **so** proud!" But then, he turned around and frowned as he walked up to the front-center of the stage, while muttering loudly in annoyance, "Now if only she'd show up to rehearsal everyone once in a while!" That made the younger audience laugh.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Mao grinned, "Let the festivities begin!" With that, Ryo took out his conductor's baton and began moving it like an actual conductor as the orchestra began the music for the next song. As the music played, the two actors playing the swordfish pulled the throne and Mao back, while the actors dressed as seahorses backed up as six teenaged girls that played as the Mersisters. Each one wore sea-themed accessories with similar tails to Mao, but each a different, dark color with sea bras of various dark shades. With their cue, they began to sing to the melody.

" _ **Oh, we are the daughters of King Mao!"**_ They sang gesturing to their 'father', _**"Great father, who loves us and named us well!"**_ They then began to split off diagonally on their hidden skates, _ **"Hitomi! Hinata! Hanna! Haruko! Honoka! Hoshi! And Hikaru!"**_

The girls continued to dance for a moment, slowly, yet gracefully reforming into a single group. _**"In concert we hope to enlighten~! The heart of the merfolk with music swell!"**_ They sang with sweeping arm gestures that ended with them cupping their hands over hearts, forming a heart with their hands.

Then, they began to spilt off diagonally into two groups of three one-by-one. As each girl was called off, the Mersister called would sing as a spotlight was shone on her.

" _ **Hitomi~!"**_

" **Ah-ah-ah ah-ah-ah ah-ah-ah ah-ah~!"**

" _ **Hinata~!"**_

" **Ah-ah-ah-ah ah-ah-ah-ah~!"**

" _ **Hanna~!"**_

" **Ah-ah-ah~!"**

" _ **Haruko~!"**_

" **Ah-ah-ah-ah~!"**

" _ **Honoka~!"**_

" **Ah-Ah-ah~!"**

" _ **Hoshi~!"**_

" **Ah-ah-ah-ah~!"**

They continued to dance as a single large oyster (another prop) that matched the columns rolled out into the center of the stage. The extras and Ryo looked excited, as did Mao, who did a better job of controlling it better as the Mersisters continued their routine of sweeping arm gestures, sways and bending their backs.

" _ **And then there is the youngest in her musical debute,**_

 _ **Our seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you**_

 _ **To sing a song, Ryo wrote, her voice is like a lute**_

 _ **It's our sister, Hikar~ru~!"**_

They gestured to the oyster, which opened, to reveal no one there, much to the Mersisters' confusion, the extras' shocked-confusion, Ryo's reaction was a mix of shock and nervousness and Mao didn't look happy.

"Oh no!" Ryo gasped nervously, "Where is she?" He then motioned to the Mersisters, "Once more!" When he signalled them again, the Mersisters shrugged to each other and tried again, _**"Sister, Hikar~~ruuuu~!"**_ But still, no one appeared.

This made the Mersisters and Ryo shag in defeat as Ryo said in disbelieved-annoyance, "Not again!"

"Hikaru!" Mao shouted in anger as he stepped off his throne and on cue, the Mersisters began scattering around, arguing about who was suppose to be watching their missing 'sister' as the two 'seahorses' scampered around out of fear. Turning to where most of the Mersisters were, Mao said, "Where in the name of Poseidon has that sister of yours gone?"

From back stage, Rika was laughing her butt off as Ryo gave a melodramatic frustrated cry, looking close to pulling out his hair as he ranted at the audience, "That girl! She's going to be the death of me! Always swimming about when she should be singing!" Giving an irritated sigh, he followed the Mersisters off stage, while groaning, "Where could she have gone off to this time?" The props were being pulled backstage.

The extras were right behind him, the 'swordfish' pulling Mao's throne, the king right behind them as he called out once more, "Hikaru!" Everyone applauded with cheers.

 _~~~~Back Stage~~~~_

"Nice acting Akiyama!" Rika howled in amusement as the actors took the opportunity to relax after taking the praise of their fellow colleges/school-mates, "How many lessons did you have again?"

"Very funny," Ryo drawled not finding pleasure in her amusement. "Great job Mao," Takato complimented the male redhead, "You portray King Triton rather well."

"Thanks," Mao smiled a faint pink hue on his cheeks. Despite his often loner and intimidating-like appearance not that much off from his cousin, Mao was actually a bit shy, not as painfully shy as Takato more often to not was, but shy all the same and due to poor childhood, wasn't used to be complimenting by anyone other then his aunt, grandmother or cousin.

"Hey, where _is_ Karu anyway?" Kenta asked from his spot by Henry, "It's time for her scene."

"I'm right here," Karu's voice said from behind the two, "I had to fix my make-up." Henry and Kenta turned and the former did a double-take. In costume, the brunette girl was beautiful in her mermaid-tail skirt, which was a royal blue colour with a dark, but noticeable silver glitter taking indistinctive swirl and triangle designs. Her top was a shell-bra, much like her Story Sisters, only hers was foam white in colour with white rhinestones along the top for design. Her hair was loose, matching locks fell discreetly over her shoulders.

"Ugh…I look stupid, don't I?" Karu said blushing as they gaped at her. "Wow…" Henry breathed in amazement, eyes wide much to the girls'-sans Karu- amusements as he stared at her.

"You're up!" Kenta and Takato said pulling a surprised beauty that was their friend along, while discreetly looking sourly at Henry, who didn't notice as followed the brunette beauty with his eyes. "Way to be subtle, Romeo," Rika said sarcastically earning a jab and shush from Jeri as Henry snapped out of it and turned beat-red as Ryo cackled, while Suzie fantasized about future nieces or/and nephews and Mao just looked a bit lost.

Me: And that will be that!

Everyone: FINALLY!

Me: What?

Kenta: That took way too much time to finish!

Me: Hey, my mom banned me from the computer because she was downloading music for sister for her new Ipod and the Shawville Fair just started two days ago!

Takato: That is a valid excuse…

Kazu: Chumiley you are too nice for your own good…*smacks with frying pan* OW! What was that for?

Me: Leave the one person that's on my side alone! That's what!

Henry: Oh, for the love of God, calm down!

Me: He started it!

Henry: I don't care who started it; I'll finish it!

Me: Fine…anyways, please review and remember the golden rule! NO FLAMING!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hey guys, I'm back!

Kazu: Oh no…

Me: Hey, don't be so mean!

Kenta: Yeah, Kazu its been about what almost a year?

Takato: It isn't that bad.

Kazu: Says the guy playing a cowardly fish.

Takato: Yeah, a cowar…hey!

Me: Okay, okay, everyone that's enough, take it away with the disclaimer Henry!

Henry: Princess Luka Vocalzal does no own Digimon or either versions of the Little Mermaid or any of the characters in relation to any of these three.

Me: No matter how much I wish I do…

 **Karu singing** , _Kenta singing,_ _**one of the seagulls singing**_ **,** and group singing.

Chapter 3: Act 1; Scene 2: World Above and Human Stuff

After switching the scene so the set was back to the 'surface', Karu glided out gracefully with a blissful smile on her face as everyone in the crowd applauded her entrance. Then, Karu began to sing as she moved gracefully between the plastic waves on her hidden skates.

" **This is where I belong, up in the clear wide blue here,"** She sang beautifully, enchanting her audience, **"I feel completely new here in the world above."**

 **Its like my life was wrong**

 **And now at last I'm in…**

 **My own skin…**

 **Up here in the world above…**

From back-stage, the tamers watched with smiles as they swayed to the music of the song as they watched Karu motion around as she continued her ballad. Despite her tough appearance, Karu love slow, passionate songs that held depth and meaning, this happened to be one of her favourites in the play.

" **There's so much light here! Light and space,"** Karu sang before gently running her hands along her upper neck and cheeks, which rose a blush from Henry, much to Ryo's amusement, **"The sun so bright here, upon my face."**

 **It feels so right here**

 **Warm as love**

 **Life seems to be**

 **Almost calling to me**

 **From this strange…new world a~bove~…**

As Karu breathed a contented sigh, her enchanting spell broke and the crowd cheered as Takato prepared his entrance. Once the applause was finished, Takato took his cue and ran out.

Takato's costume of Flounder consisted of a yellow shirt with blue patterns on the back with matching pants and yellow shoes with hidden wheels so he could alternate between sliding and running whenever the scene deemed it fit. His hair was coated in blue hair chalk with a little fin head piece to make it more realistic.

"Hikaru!" He called out to her from behind all of the moving fake waves, having come out from the opposite way she entered, "There you are!" He began to jump over the waves.

"Just look Takato!" Hikaru said with excitement as she motioned around again, "The sun! The sand! Isn't it the most amazing place you've ever seen?" Even Rika had to give her credit, for someone who didn't do it much, Karu was a pretty good actress and the child-like wonder on her face as she spoke seemed so genuine.

At her question and reaching the final wave, Takato paused and looked around fearfully as he said nervously, "I don't know Hikaru, I don't think we should be up here…on the surface…" With that, he jumped the final wave as Hikaru rolled her eyes good-naturedly and said in a teasing response, "Oh, don't be such a guppy Takato!"

"I am not a guppy!" Takato almost shouted before calming down and smiled smugly, "I'm just as brave as you are; I'm not afraid of anything!"

From back-stage, Rika coughed something that sounded vaguely like lair, earning a dirty look from her cousin.

"Oh really," Karu said with a raised eyebrow, not at all convinced, "Not even of fishermen?"

"No," Takato answered immediately. "Or hooks?" Karu asked with a creepy tone in her voice as if telling a ghost story. "Nope," Takato said shaking his head.

"Oh look!" Karu said pretending to be panicked as she pointed behind him, "A shark!"

Takato screamed with a jump, before frantically looking around in fright, "WHERE?"

He calmed down once realizing he was tricked as Karu laughed, "See Takato?" Karu grinned as she glided past him, "Deep down you know you're just a guppy!" She emphasized her teasing by playfully wagging her tail at him.

Takato twisted his face with annoyance as he slapped her fins away half-heartedly as he nearly shouted, "I am not!"

Turning around Karu gave him a light hug as she said, "I'm just teasing," She seemed to think on a way to cheer him up and had a light-bulb moment, "Oh!" Takato looked over at her, "You're never going to guess what I found today!" As she spoke, her hands were hidden behind her back and she secretly removed something hidden in the thick clothes of her fake-tail, "It was floating in the hull of this giant shipwreck!"

"What?" Takato asked instantly perking up, looking rather excited as he leaned in a little, "What is it? Treasure?"

"I'll say; look!" She said revealing what she was hiding to be a plastic, rustic-looking prop-fork. They both looked at it with something akin to child-like curiosity, though Takato looked a bit confused, while Karu had a look of wonder on her as she asked him, "Isn't it the most amazing thing you've ever seen?"

Takato took it from her to examine it better. "It's kinda cool, but…" He admitted before looking at her confusedly as he asked, "What is it?"

She shrugged in response, "I dunno," But she then got an idea and grinned, "But I bet Kenta will!" Snatching it back, she motioned him to follow, "C'mon, I'll race you!"

With that, she glided off stage left, Takato quickly followed while shouting, "Hey, wait for me!"

Then, from the tech-hive, Mako pressed several buttons, before nodding to the other only girl in the group that wasn't his sister. The girl flipped a switch, which lit up a little light, signalling a few members of the tech crew, who were under the stage to start pulling a large, upside down corkscrew. As they did this, a large prop sea-rock slid out onto the stage.

Sitting on the rock was a single, familiar figure. It was another boy Takato and Karu's age with chin-length, layered, dark, forest green hair with lighter, emerald-green eyes. He wore a white costume with feather-like cloth that with similar cloth hanging from his arms to resemble wings, which were tipped with black to make him look like a seagull. He wore a white cap with an orange appendage attached to it to resemble a bill with orange boots to make the webbed bird feet.

He was currently fiddling around with a pair of binoculars as Karu and Takato re-entered the way the exited, only closer to the back of the stage was gliding in a diagonal direction towards him. "Kenta!" Karu called startling him so badly, he nearly threw the binoculars, "Hey, Kenta!"

"Whoah!" Kenta yelled as he looked through the wrong end of the binoculars at her and Takato as they reached the rock, "Mermaid off the port bow!" As Karu waved at him, he waved back, still yelling, "Hikaru! How ya doin' kid?"

He then lowered the binoculars and blinked at seeing them so close, "Whoah…" Takato rolled his eyes, while Karu just smiled and said, "Kenta, you're never gonna believe what we found!" She held up the fork.

"Huh, some more human stuff, huh?" Kenta asked taking, "Here lemme see."

"Can you tell us what it's for?" Takato asked. "Hmm, now this is special," Kenta said, "This is very, very…unusually…" He stroked his chin in though as he looked at it and Karu asked excitedly, "What? What is it?"

New funny-type music began to play as Kenta held it out and answered, "It's a dingle hopper!"

"A dingle hopper?" The two repeated sounding curious like two little kids discovering something new.

"Boy, these babies are fantabulous," Kenta said as he stood on the hidden stairs behind the bumpy rock prop and started to walk down them as he continued, "Absolutely indespensery!" He gave a smug grin as he walked around to sit on one of ledges of the prop, "When it comes to dingle hoppers, _I'm_ your regular encyclapoodia!"

With that, he started to sing while gesturing with the spoon, _"Say that you wanna have a hairdo, like the folks that live up there do; that'll make 'em flap their wigs!"_

But then three more boys their age dressed similarly to Kenta walked over from the stage-left. _**"Flop their wigs!"**_ The one with blonde hair added only to be tapped the one behind him, who had dark blue hair. _**"Flap!"**_ He corrected only for the last one, who had spiky black hair that jutted out from beneath his hat to squawk loudly at them, making them continue their funny walk up the hidden stairs.

" _Well, you'll look absolutely dandy,"_ Kenta continued as the two turned back to him, _"If you use one of these handy little thingamajigs!"_

" _ **Thingamabobs!"**_ The first gull shouted as he popped up from behind the rock. _**"Thingamajigs!"**_ The second one corrected as he popped up as well.

" _ **Bobs!"**_ The first gull argued. _**"Jigs!"**_ The second countered only for the third to pop up and squawk again.

 _Pick up a dingle hopper just like so_

 _Twirl it the way I'm twirling now_

 _Give it a little yank! And there ya go!_

He handed the fork to Karu who smiled at Takato as they moved back a bit from the prop as Kenta leaned back with a grin, _"You're what they call the dog's meeeeoooow!"_

The three gulls climbed up to sit in the spaces at the top and began kicking their legs to the music as they joined in:

 _ **Wonderful stuff!**_

 _ **That human stuff!**_

 _ **Can't get enough!**_

From backstage, Rika was nearly on the floor with laughter as she and the others watched Kenta get up and do a very funny walk over to the other two on the stage.

 _ **Of human stuff!**_

Kenta then lead Karu and Takato back over to the rock with Takato going behind it a little while Kenta went all the way to the other end in front of it.

 _ **And when we are the authority**_

 _ **No need for us to bluff**_

 _ **Because we're great at explanatin'**_

 _ **Human stuff!**_

"Okay, gulls!" Kenta said to the three, "Show us whatcha got!" One took out a prop pipe.

"What's that?" Karu asked pointing to it. In response, Kenta paced while stroking his chin again in thought, dramatically humming as he 'tried to think' of an answer.

"Well…" Kenta began only for the third gull to literally squawk in his ear and he had a 'light bulb' moment, "That's it!" He motioned it over, "A banded…marvellous…" Once he had it in his hands, he pointed at it and said, "Snarfblatt."

"Snarfblatt?" Karu repeated as she glided over. "Yep!" Kenta grinned as he handed it to her. "Wow…" She smiled as she glided back a bit to give Kenta space for the next part of the routine.

 _When the world was prehistorical_

 _People sat as still as coral_

 _Sat upon their rumps!_

Kenta illustrated what he meant by sitting on a different ledge and looked bored out of his mind.

" _ **On their bumps!"**_ The first gull said. _**"Rumps!"**_ The second corrected and as the first went to retort, the third squawked at them again as Kenta walked over to stand closer to his friends.

 _They were beat_

 _Bored to death and barely blinking_

 _Way down at the dumps!_

Kenta leaned back and as cymbals began to crash, Kenta kicked his leg out to the crashed, while the gulls bounced in their seats, Takato moved up and down to the crashes as well and Karu kicked her tail out to them as well.

" _ **On the dumps!"**_ The first gull said. _**"At!"**_ The second corrected exasperatedly. _**"On!"**_ The first argued before the third squawked again, they then began to flap their arms to the beat as Kenta got up and pulled Karu and Takato over to center stage.

 _Then they invented Snarfblatts just by chance!_

 _Suddenly life was la-dee-da!_

Everyone offstage laughed when Kenta did a silly dance at the last part. Stopping, Kenta held up a finger as he looked at the two as the gulls walked off the rock and over to stand by Takato:

 _Snarfblatts are what you use to make folks dance!_

Kenta, Takato, Karu and the gulls swung their hips to the drum beats on 'dance' before Kenta handed the pipe to Karu.

 _Give it a blow and then…viola!_

Karu blew into it as the cue for Kenta and Takato to rush back in front of the rock prop, while the gulls started to run around in a circle. As everyone danced, the song continued:

 _ **Wonderful stuff!**_

 _ **That human stuff!**_

 _ **If you're a luff!**_

 _ **With human stuff!**_

Karu and the gulls formed something like a conga line with the lead gull holding her tailfins as Kenta and Takato danced over.

 _ **And since we are where you are, my dear**_

 _ **We'll bring you up to snuff!**_

The gulls then danced back up the rock's hidden stair and disappeared out of view.

 _ **Because, you see**_

 _ **Our specialty**_

 _ **Is human stuff!**_

"Oh, this is called a potamin!" Kenta said as the gulls took out a pirate hat, "It's used for serving soup!"

"Potato!" The first gull said. "Tomato!" The second added. "Even chicken!" The third said, "It always pretty good!"

"And this is called a pendant!" Kenta said as the second gull took an accordion. "It goes right around your chin!" The third gull said motioning as the first gull took out what looked like a bongo drum and put it on like a hat.

"Just fit on all this here headgear," Kenta said. _**"And you'll fit right in!"**_ Kenta and the gulls all shouted.

 _ **Wonderful stuff!**_

 _ **That human stuff!**_

 _ **None of it bluff!**_

 _ **Not human stuff!**_

After using the fork like a brush, Karu was lead over to the first gull, who helped her place the drum on her head like a hat. Karu had a big grin on her face as she made a sort of model's pose, laughter in her eyes.

 _ **And heaven knows**_

 _ **Since we're the pros**_

 _ **From us you'll get no guff!**_

Karu and Takato joined the shoulder jimmying.

" _ **And once you use your potamin!"**_ The third gull sang. _**"And have this tied beneath your chin!"**_ The second gull added while motioning with the accordion.

" _And have your perrchy proudly on your duff!"_ Kenta added as the first gull moved the drum over his fake tail.

Karu turned to Kenta with a peculiar expression as she asked, "Duff?"

Kenta just said, "Don't ask."

 _ **And with the proper dingle hopper groomin'**_

 _ **Rest assured, you'll look real human**_

Karu brushed her hair again with the fork before Takato slid over and she took his hand and spun him around as they all sang together, _**"We know cause we know…"**_

 _ **Huuuumaaan….stuuuuuuff!**_

Kenta hopped back onto a ledge as Karu and Takato danced to the final note as they all sang, _**"Aaaaaaaaaaa~aah!"**_

They all struck finishing poses with grins as the audience shot to their feet, cheering, along with those back stage clapping as well.

Once the applause was done, everyone onstage unfroze from their poses as Karu and Takato slid over closer to Kenta who was still up on the ledge as Takato asked, while pointing to the pipe, "So can that thing really make music?"

"Can it really ask music?" Kenta asked in disbelief as if it were the most moronic question he ever heard, "Trust me, this used to make the finest music you've ever heard!"

During this, something seemed to click in Karu's head as her eyes snapped wide as she shouted, "Music! Oh no, the concert!" She moved about in panic, ensuing a startled Takato to move with her, "Oh! My dad's gonna kill me!"

"Wait," Takato said sounding very surprised, "That was today?"

"Oh-oh! Maybe we can make it back!" Karu shouted in alarm as she and Takato rushed off stage with her shouting, "Thank you Kenta!"

Not entirely sure why she was thanking him, Kenta rolled with it as he shouted back, "Any time, sweetie! Any time!" As the prop was rolled back offstage.

 _~~~~Back Stage~~~~_

When Karu and Takato slid backstage, Takato bumped into the female brunette as they skidded to a stop earning a raised eyebrow from her as they ceased their panic. "Nice scene, guys," Ryo complimented as the gulls and Kenta joined them.

"Nice dancing, bird brain!" Rika chortled while grinning, "Did actual birds teach you guys that or was it MarineAngemon?"

"Very funny Miss Squid Monster," Kenta scowled which turned into a small smirk as Rika glared at him for the squid monster part. "Hardy-har-har," Rika scowled back.

"You were amazing out there," Henry smiled sincerely to Karu, who gained a pink hue on her face. "Thanks Henry…" Karu smiled shyly, rubbing her arm, unaware how the action made her breasts perk out a bit. Seeing this, Henry's face almost turned into a tomato with how red it was, before tearing his eyes back up at her face as she said to Kenta, "But it was really more Kenta's scene then mine."

"Not even close," Kenta said shaking his head, "It was your introduction scene."

"And yours and Takato," Karu pointed out not seeing the death glares a now nervous Henry was getting from Mao and Takato. "But your song took up most of the scene anyway," Karu said clearly not willing to think her solo was all that impressive.

Growing up, Karu had a lot of self-esteem and trust issues because of how other kids treated her for how she acted. She was a die hard tomboy, who unlike Rika, who had went to an all girls, private school till high school, could and did show it however she could, dressing in pants all the time, barely showed any interest in her appearance or dolls or anything girly and loved sports. Her father also owned a gym and was once a infamous boxer and wrestler, so of course she also knew how and loved to fight. Thus, she was often ridiculed and treated unfairly, even by a few old-fashioned teachers, mostly the men, until she meet Takato and Kenta.

Even if she didn't let it show in the past, their adventures in the Digital World caused her to own up about just how hurtful it all really was. It was one of the very few times the team had ever seen her cry and if anything, they respected her more for how it made her stronger and, in Henry's personal opinion, more beautiful as a person.

"I wish we had a tape recorder on stage, so you could hear your own singing," Takato sighed. "Let's worry about Fighter's confidence later," Suzie said as she suddenly appeared by them, making them nearly jump right out of their costumes, "The next scene is about to start! Places!"

At an instant, everyone was making a mad scramble for where they were suppose to be. Everyone, that is, except Henry and Karu.

"You really were great out there," Henry re-assured her with all honesty. She blushed faintly, but smiled a bit, "Thanks…" She quickly, out of impulse, hugged him, causing Henry to freeze up in surprise at her sudden boldness. His cheeks redden as he lightly returned it, not wanting to push his luck.

As soon as he did, however, Karu seemed to come to her senses as she let go. She then began to walk towards the water cooler, but paused and looked back at him slightly with a shy smile before continuing on.

Henry watched her go with a slightly dazed, yet goofily-happy look on his face. Maybe, just maybe…

As he walked over to the stairs so he could get a clearer view of the next scene, Henry's heart felt like it was going a mile a minute as he started to sing very quietly under his breathe, _**"I knew from the start it was totally crazy…to dream I'd get more then just a glance…"**_

He turned and leaned against the railing, watching as the girl of his dreams conversed with the extras with a smile on her face and he smiled a bit, _**"But for the first time in forever…"**_

He felt heat rush to his face as she looked up to meet his gaze, but she smiled at him and waved, both of which he returned as his voice fell beneath a hopeful whisper, _**"…I may just have a chance…"**_

Me: And…we're done!

Everyone: FINALLY!

Me*teary-eyed*: You're mean!

Kenta: Well, its been what? A year since you last update?

Suzie: Close to.

Me: I've been busy!

Rika: Excuses, excuses…

Me*pouts*: Well, I updated now didn't I?

Kazu: Un-huh, sure, why am I Henry's love-interest again?

Me: Cause I like the pairing and its my story, pick your favourite.

Anyways, feel free to review, till next time everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hey, guess who's back!**

 **Rika: That was quick.**

 **Takato: So what's up for this scene?**

 **Me: This will be Rika, Dan and Hans' first musical number!**

 **Rika: Oh good grief…**

 **Kazu*sniggering*: At least I'm not the only one suffering this time! *smacks with frying pan* OW! What did you do that for?!**

 **Me: Be nice!…besides I haven't done it in a while, *hides frying pan* Take it away Guilmon!**

 **Guilmon: Princess Luka Vocalzal doesn't own Digimon or any of its original characters or The Little Mermaid!**

 **Me*pouting*: But a girl can dream…**

 **Anyways, here's how this song's going to play**

' **This' is Rika singing and** _ **'This'**_ **is Hans and Dan singing. Just so everyone's clear.**

 **Ryo: Get on with it!**

 **Me: Okay! Sheesh! *muttering*…someone didn't get enough coffee-spray espresso-cray…**

* * *

Chapter 4: Act 1; Scene 3: The Good Times Back

The stage turned pitch black, causing a few children in the audience to cry out a bit in initial fear, before two lights shone down on two figures. Both were tall and a bit skinny, and both were dressed in green jumpsuits that had darker spots with long snake-like tails to resemble eels. Both had short, spiky black hair that had been decked with the same hair chalk Takato used on his hair, only theirs was a lime green color. The one on the left, which was just slightly taller, had blood red eyes and the one on the right had the palest brown eyes anyone had ever seen.

They were, left to right, Dan Tagami and Hans Mito. The chose actors to play the rolls of Ursula's faithful henchmen: Flotsam and Jetsam respectively.

"Psst!" Dan hissed in a staged-low tone as they moved in a shimmy-like way, "Hans!"

Hans replied, "Yes, Dan."

"The _sight_ of all those merfolk celebrating!" Dan said with great distain and hate in his voice, it would've made the other actors nervous had they not known better, before he adopted a fill of sarcasm, "All because they banished the Sea Witch…"

"They makes me sick!" Hans spat in angered-disgust.

Dan added in outrage, "I almost blew a fuse!" A few people in the audience started chuckling at their antics.

Hans threw in, "I _shorted_ myself!" To add to the pun of the animal they were portraying, he pressed a hidden button within his glove whilst in motion, causing his tail to light up as one of the twins' teammates hit one of the special sound effects, making an electric buzz sound, perfecting the illusion.

Calming down, Hans spoke, "Don't forget Rika."

Backstage, Rika got into position as Hans nodded, "She's bound to be the most furious of _all…_ "

At that moment, from backstage, two of the crew members pushed Rika's prop (with her on it) into the far back of the stage where it clicked silently into place with another mechanism.

"Oh Sorceress of the Sea!" Hans exclaimed dramatically as matching music played. "The beauty and the bride!" Dan added as the green cave like crop glowed a deep green, revealing a figure standing on the platform it was attached to as the crew beneath the stage pushed on the latch connected to it, pushing the prop forward to center stage.

"Hail to the Sea Witch…" Hans and Dan spoke together as they turned and moved forward, then bowed, finishing, "Hail…Rika…"

A dramatic 'bong' rang out as the prop lighting dimmed enough for the figure to be seen more clearly and at the same time, a large green house-spot light shone down on them, giving a misty effect. Creating the illusion of an under sea witch's lair.

The figure on the platform was another teenage girl Hikaru and co's age. She had an uncanny resemblance to Mao with the same deep red hair with fair skin and violet eyes. With much help from a full can of stray and white hair chalk, her hair was done up, similarly to Ursula's hairdo, but with the faint white chalk, her natural red color gave it a certain flair. Her costume was a strapless black, full-length dress that covered her feet. Attached to the skirt were four fake octopus legs, four more were attached like a cape to her lower back, giving a similar affect to a puffy dress. The dress's top was decorated with scale-like patterns that shimmered in the stage light. For her accessories to this outfit were matching gloves and around her neck was a thin necklace made from black beads that had been modified to look like coral with a plastic seashell for the pendant that was painted with a normal pale yellow and shimmery silver paint. In one hand, she held a large plastic Nautilius shell that was a pale gray with glittering silver.

With a look of resign, Rika moved her arms towards them as she spoke, "Dan, my pet…Hans, my little sea snake, come to me," They obeyed by crawling up to the platform she stood on and sat at her feet, "Feel both of our plight…"

"Yes, ever since your brother, King Mao," Dan said with anger, "Confiscated your crown!"

Hans added with a pout, "And banished us!" They never noticed the look on Rika's face twist into something of pure anger and annoyance, "Here…"

Dan then finished for him with some attitude, "To the furthest nether regions of the sea!"

There was only a brief two seconds of silence before Rika practically roared, "HOW DO YOU THINK _I_ FEEL?" Causing everyone who wasn't back stage to jump as she held out a hand and her 'cave' lit up with that green light and, Dan and Hans lit up as well, that electric buzz ringing out as they acted like they'd been harmlessly shocked.

As the two laid in a pained heap at her feet, Rika ranted, "My own flesh and blood, and what does he do?"

Even though it was obviously rhetorical, Dan answered anyway in a nervous, but cheeky voice, "Toss you out on your suction cups?" Much to Rika's cardigan, but she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow and nod in agreement.

"Like an oyster, darling," She agreed keeping an air of sophistication as she spoke, "Mama knows when she's been chucked." A few people laughed (Ryo included) as she nodded to her own agreement, hand on her hip.

But even her fellow Tamers couldn't help the small shiver as a truly cruel smirk slipped its way onto her lips as she said, "But patience, my tasties," She then held out her hand in gesture as she continued, "Vengeance is a dish best served cold…and when the time is ripe, we'll have Mao on a platter!" A piano was heard playing as the orchestra got ready for the next song as Rika raised her voice, "Poached with a lemon wedge!"

But then, Rika adopted a look of nostalgic-reminisce, a hand over her heart as she began to sing:

 **When Daddy dear was floating on his deathbed**

 **He divvied up the kingdom into two**

She used her free hand to softly caress her prop-shell, then continued to gesture with it to animate her tale:

 **I got his magic shell**

 **And half the sea as well**

" **His trident went to…"** She began but frowned and waved her arm in angered-dismissal, **"You know who!"** She continued to gesture as she sang, her voice drew in her audience slowly, like a bee to a lovely flower.

 **My reign-why, it was blissfully delicious!**

 **And glamour, glitz and style were au courante!**

" **Did I use some black magic?"** Rika asked feigning innocence, before waving her arm as she answered her own question, **"Well, oopsie-my bad!"** She then held out her arm, opening and closing her hand as she moved it right to left to accent her next words, **"Did I mutilate, maim and destroy?"** She shrugged innocently, **"Just a tad!"**

 **And for that, I get banished!**

 **But me, I'm not mad…**

 **There's just…**

She made a sort of kissing noise in mock thought, before handing off her shell to Hans as Dan helped her down the steps of her platform, allowing Hans to place it on the platform.

 **One little thing that I want…**

 **Just one eensy, teensy thing**

Rika lifted her now free arm up above Hans' head as he and Dan positioned themselves on both sides of her, preparing themselves for the start of their routine, as she held her other arm out in front of her.

 **That I waaaaa~nnnnt~**

A subtle ding was heard before Rika continued, drawing the audience's interest in with each drawn out word, **"I…want…the…"** Dan and Hans began to move up and down to the beat of the music as she continued to sing:

 **Good times back!**

 **I want those grand ol' days!**

 **I want the twisted nights**

 **The sick delights**

 **The wild soirees!**

As Rika gestured to what she wanted, Dan and Hans watched, as if trying to picture it for themselves.

 _000000000000 Backstage 000000000000_

The tamers and watching extras, along with Joji were smiling as they danced along to the song, whilst Ryo was trying hard not to fall over from how hard he was laughing.

 _000000000000 On stage 000000000000_

 **I want those trembling crowds of shellfish**

 **Cracked and peeled for me to dine**

 **Not because I'm mean or selfish-**

Dan and Hans looked at her in surprised, whilst speaking in perfect sync, "No!" To which made Rika hold out both hands and clench them with anger.

 **I only want what's mine!**

Rika placed her hands on Dan and Hans' heads as they walked forward more and as they did, a thin curtain black curtain fell over her cave-prop with holes in it of various sizes.

 **I want disgusting wealth!**

 **I want exquisite sin!**

 **Want the entire sea**

 **To worship me**

 **On bended fin!**

As she sang this, she raised her arms above her head and Dan and Hans fell to their knees in kneel. But then, to start off her next verse, Rika smiled as she waved to the crowd not seeing Hans do the same as she sang, **"I want to greet my loving subjects…and then have them as a snack!"** The last part made Hans jump in surprise.

 **Remember those good times?**

 **I want them back!**

"Picture it, my sucklings, pretty soon, we'll be back on top!" Rika spoke holding one arm up and one arm out again as Hans and Dan tried to picture it, lowering their heads so she could place her hands on them like one would a pet dog, "Sipping bubbly, eating caviar before it hatches!"

Hans looked ready to drool and eagerly nodded, much to everyone else's amusements. Rika nodded along as she continued to speak, "King Mao is the only thing that stands in our way," The two stood and made some space between them and her as Rika started her dramatic gestures again, "If only I could find his Achilles heel…the soft quivering underbelly beneath all that armour…"

She gave a purely evil laugh as she cackled, "I'll de-throne him!" She raised on arm high above her head, then the other, adding, "De- _bone_ him!" She swayed to the tune of her song with a wicked smile, "And then boys…oh boys, we're back in business!" She then glanced between the two, "Sing, sing for me!" But after a split moment when they didn't respond, she gained a dry look as she added, "Sing or I'll turn you both into handbags!"

That did the charm. With new found motivation, the two 'electric eels' began to do a sort of shimmy dance as Rika did her own little dance as they began to sing:

 _You'll bring the good times back!_

 _Resume your wacky fun!_

Dan and Hans then slid off to the far right to continue their part of the song:

 _Restore the joyful charm_

 _Of causing harm_

 _To everyone!_

They continue to do their own little shimmy, making a few people laugh, before gliding back over next to Rika in a horizontal line and continued to dance as Rika took over:

 **I want to make the merfolk cower**

 **Like they did in days or yore**

 **Sure, it's sheer abuse of power-**

That last part made Hans and Dan shrug, "So?"

 **Ain't that what power's for?**

As Dan and Hans danced around her, Rika began to get into it with a dramatic look of twisted glee as she raised her clenched fists, **"I want to taste their tears!"** She then raised her arms above her head, **"I want to hear their screams!"** She began to dance in place.

 **I want the special rush**

 **You get from crush~ing**

 **Hopes and dreams!**

Gliding over to the right again, Dan and Hans did their own little dance in place, while swinging their arms side-to-side.

 _It's more than simply sentimental-_

Rika gave a cruel laugh, **"It's an aphrodisiac!"**

Dan and Hans joined in, _"Remember those good times!"_

Rika brought her clenched fists down to her chest with a sadistic grin, **"Oh** _ **god!**_ **Were they good tiiiimmeeees~!"**

Dan and Hans took each other's places by her sides, singing, _"It's time for more good times!"_

 **Let's get them back!**

Dan and Hans then turned while picking up her highest 'tentacles.' As the song continued, Rika appeared to be trying to think of something whilst Dan and Hans shook their tails to the beat.

 **If only I had a way**

 **To make him pay**

 **I set ol' Mao straight!**

Dan and Hans spun around, moving closer to Rika in the same move and as Rika motioned to Dan, he suggested, "Poison." She motioned to Hans, who rolled his eyes, "Sure…"

She motioned to Hans again, who tried again, "Blackmail."

She motioned to Dan, who didn't sound too convinced, "Or…" Rika nodded along, also not sold with the idea.

Hans then gained a sort of low, hiss-like a effect on his voice as he suggested, "His daughters…"

Dan nodded along with the possibility, "Maybe…"

But Rika seemed to get an idea, making her cry out, "Wait!" Her eyes wide as she held out her arms, causing the two to step back in surprised-confusion, "Why didn't we think of this before? His youngest!"

Hans looked surprised, yet wistful, "The one with the beautiful voice?"

Dan then added, "And perfect pitch?"

Rika then added with a weak gesture, "And gorgeous scales…" She then made a tiny gesture with both hands as she opted a sarcastic voice, "She's Daddy's favourite…"

She let out a victoriously wicked laugh, "It's too cruel…it's almost…" She made a motion with one hand an almost sceptical look to her face, "Too easy…" She then held out one arm like she did before as she began to sing once more:

 **I…want…the…little girl**

Dan smirked, "Ooh…"

 **And boys, I want her bad!**

Hans smirked as well, "Ahh…"

Pushing them away, Rika smirked as well as she motioned to a place by her platform, **"I want her sitting here."**

 **To lure her dear**

 **Devoted dad!**

This made both grin maliciously, "Mmmm…"

Rika smirk turned into a grin as she walked closer to them as she held up a hand for dramatic effect. They actually looked a bit frightened as they backed up a bit.

 **I want my goody-goody brother**

 **To come rescue her-the sap!**

 **And then one way or another-**

Dan and Hans cackled, "Surprise!"

Rika cackled as well, **"I'll spring the trap!"** But she then lifted up her front 'tentacles' and began her version of the box-step.

 **And…get…theeee good times back!**

 **I mean with all the perks!**

 **The trident, crown, the throne-**

 **All mine alone!**

Letting them go, Rika brought her clenched fists to her chest again.

 **The whole damn works!**

As Rika walked towards stage-right, Dan and Hans began to dance like they were on an actual Broadway show.

 **But most of all, I want ol' Mao**

 **Pinned and wriggling on the rack!**

At the last part, she rose her arms and lowered, causing the two to jump back and then she joined the routine as they began to wrap the song up.

 **Then, fellas, it's my time!**

 **And frankly, it's high time!**

But then, Rika began to rise her voice in a dramatic high pitch that left the audience enthralled in a different sort of way then Hikaru did. It seemed to reach a whole new scale as she held it at just the right note.

 **Those fabulous goooooood tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~meeeeees~!**

Holding out her arms as she tilted her head back just a bit, Rika spun around as she sang the final line:

 **They'rrreee cooommiiiinggg~ baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ck!**

For the final pose, Dan and Hans slid over, rising two of her tentacles as she put her arms around their necks, wicked grins on their faces. Their reward was an instant roar of applause, even a hand full of standing ovations.

Once the applause was done, the stage went dark, allowing the three to return to the backstage as the 'cave' was removed.

 _000000000000 Offstage 000000000000_

"You were amazing, Rika!" Suzie gushed during the scene change, "I never heard such great singing!" But then she paused to think, "Well…save for Karu's lullabies when she was my babysitter."

Both Rika and Karu blushed a bit at the compliment, as odd as it sounded. "You were great out there…" Takato added face turning a deep pink at the grateful smile was gifted to him by Rika.

"Truly magnificent," Mao assured his cousin as well.

"You two were great, too," Karu told Dan and Hans, who weren't entirely put off by Rika receiving most of the praise. They were her pacific supporting characters anyway and in this pacific play, her character was naturally more dramatic and attention-grabbing then theirs. Didn't mean they didn't appreciate what they got.

"Thanks," Dan grinned. "All that practice certainly paid, huh?" Hans chuckled also grinning.

"Truly a dramatic performance," Joji complimented them with a nod.

Ryo then sniggered, "A dramatic performance from a dramatic actress!"

Rika wasn't amused by the comment one bit and glared at him. Karu wasn't amused by it either and gave him a scathing look as she said, "Ryo that isn't very nice."

Henry let out a small chuckle from beside her, "But it so painfully true!" That made everyone pause, mostly since it was rare for Henry to express such morbid humour, but even Rika couldn't suppress the truth in the fact she could be rather dramatic at times, heck, when they were just starting their misadventures as Digimon Tamers, many of her own incidents were rather dramatic to some scale in and of themselves.

The Tamers all started to laugh; Takato had to support Kenta up cause that's how hard the feathered-dressed teen was laughing, whilst Ryo was now rolling around on the floor, clutching his stomach in pure mirth, clearly glad someone was agreeing with him and at the half sour look on Rika's face. Suzie and Jeri were trying to hide their laughter with their hands, but the former was failing miserably at it, Henry was openly laughing at a normal level, never noticing how Karu leaned against him as she laughed.

It wasn't until Suzie gasped when she noticed Henry put an arm around the 'mermaid's' shoulder out of reflex that others noticed too. When the two finally noticed the lack of laughter, they were confused at their hopeful grins and together, they voiced their confusion, "What?"

Henry blinked at how close Karu's voice was, whilst Karu finally noticed the weight on her shoulders and they finally noticed the position they were in. Looking at each other, their faces lit up scarlet, but relaxed a bit with a set of small smiles when neither made a move to get away from the other and relaxed, Karu brushing a bang out of her face in embarrassment and Henry scratched his cheek awkwardly.

The sight made Suzie squeal, whilst Takato and Kenta were torn; sure they didn't like a guy having their arm draped around their sister like he owned her, but they knew Henry, he wasn't that sort of person, so better him then some jerk.

Everyone watched on expectantly as Henry got up his courage and said, "Hey, um…Karu?"

Suzie, Jeri and Rika were holding their breaths eagerly as Karu looked up at him, cheeks still a reddish-pink, "Yes?"

He gulped a bit nervously, but kept his courage in check, "Look, there's something…I really need to tell you…"

Ryo sat up, eyes wide at his friend's words, as did Hans and Dan. Sure, they knew Henry had considered their advice, but they never thought he'd go through with it and so early at that! Henry gulped silently as Karu blinked at him, confusion and concern shining in her cloudy-blues, but there was also a tiny light of hope and curiosity there too as she said, "Is everything alright?"

"Fine," He smiled tightly, his nerves frayed, "It's just…well…I really think that you're…you're…"

Takato and Kenta were also finding themselves sucking in their breaths as Karu raised an eyebrow, "That I'm…" She purposely trailed off, tilting her head in gesture for him to finish his sentence. Even Joji, Mao and a few crew members and cast who also knew of the two's crushes on one another, watched expectantly for what would happen.

But before Henry could finish what he wanted to say, another of Hikaru's Story Sisters rushed up and suddenly pulled her out of Henry's grasp. "The scene's starting up!" She cried pulling the star along to where they needed to be.

"I-well-you-I-" Karu stuttered out startled as a loud collection of groans were heard behind her, before looking back and there was a pang at her heart at the sight of Henry, arm outstretched a bit from her being pulled out of it, looking rather disappointed, yet also strangely relieved.

She let out a sigh before following more diligently, but she couldn't deny the burning curiosity that was slowly growing in her. What on earth was Henry going to say? What did he think of her? Her face grew hot, mildly wondering if it was something special.

Henry, however, let out a heavy sigh, his nerve finally winning and his courage flat gone. So close, he was _so_ _close!_ But of course, he gave a secret smile. As disappointed as he was, there was plenty of time of steeling his nerves better and finding the perfect moment to confess. But either way, he couldn't deny the lingering sting of the disappointment of missing that one moment…or the mild annoyance at the Story Sister for ruining it…again.

"Seriously?" Rika pouted in annoyance at the second interruption. "That close!" Kenta shouted motioning with his thumb and pointer finger, a scowl on his face, " _That_ _close!_ "

However, as Mao got into his own position atop his wheeled 'throne', Joji was the only one noticing Suzie was shaking considerably, her eye twitching. She reminded him of one of those volcano science projects the freshmen would make getting ready to blow.

"Um…" Joji said nervously, "…Suzie…?"

Not a moment later, everyone jumped as Suzie threw her arms up, glaring up at the ceiling as she shouted, "SERIOUSLY? CUT THEM A BREAK HERE!"

"Who are you talking to?" Jeri asked. "The authoress, who else?" Suzie replied causing everyone to look at her with weirded out expressions, only for a frying pan to poof out of nowhere, floating in mid-air and smack her in the head, making her yelp, "Ouch!"

"DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!" A voice yelled angrily from seemingly nowhere, making everyone jump and look around wildly for whoever just spoke. Suzie whimpered out, while rubbing her head, "Sorry..."

Henry just stared, confused and secretly worried for his sister's sanity, before shrugging and going off to get ready for his next scene.

 **Me: And…done!**

 **Tamers and Digimon: ABOUT TIME!**

 **Me: Oh cut me a break, I've been busy with the move!**

 **Takato: Let's not forget about the fact you won't be having any internet all summer until you go back to school.**

 **Me*pouting*: Don't remind me…**

 **Suzie: Another love attempt ruined!**

 **Me: They have plenty of time, until next time, everyone!**

 **Oh and an update on my poll for Tamer Angel of Darkness, you know for who will be Karu's partner. Right now, Lucemon is in the lead with four votes, followed by Myotismon with two, LadyDevimon and Ranamon are tied in third for one and DemiDevimon is still at four. Guess everyone really likes the idea of the Demon Lord reforming *shrugs* whatever floats people's boat I guess.**


End file.
